


Angel Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few words on Jack and Sophie's marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Wife

It's put a strain between them, to be sure. Sophie endeavours to be the ideal wife in all other ways, but she can't pretend to like what she doesn't, and he won't force her; nor does he seem satisfied with wifely, uninterested acquiescence, and so they've let the matter drop. 

There must be women for whom the experience is pleasurable – could men have made up all those stories quite out of thin air? Surely not. But not Sophie. 

She loves him with all the passion of complete devotion, and it saddens her he doesn't see this as a full consummation.


End file.
